Shockwave
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: Valise Times, trained killer parts ways with her long time friends and mentors, Sarah and James opting to return home to Atlanta while they go on a mission in North Carolina to find some old contacts. She finds her family dead. With nowhere to go, she wanders around surviving until she can be reunited with her friends. She stumbles across the Dixon boys and things change forever.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but my original character and some plot.

SPOLIERS: Mid-Season 3, just after the prison group has rescued merle and daryl from Woodbury.

A/N: I originally did this as a crossover of Walking Dead, Buffy, and The Vampire Diaries but I realized it could be interesting without the crossovers, so here it is a non supernatural version of Alive.

CHAPTER 1

"_Remember to stay alert. Don't be afraid to run and live to fight another day," the blonde woman advised. At the time she had brushed off the words the other woman spoke, having heard them a thousand times before. _

"_Yeah, yeah. I hear you, if things don't look good. Run like hell."_

_Of course the blonde haired man with them had to put in his own warning._

"_She's serious. You damn well better not die while we're gone or else I will hunt down your corpse and kill you myself. We clear,pet?"_

_I had to work hard not to smile in the face of his threat. We both know it was an empty one. I was like the little sister he never had. I knew he cared in his own way. After the loss of the rest of our group a while back Sarah and I were all he had left. _

"_Yes James. I promise to look both ways before I cross the street. You two worry too much. I am a trained killer you know. I can handle myself."_

_Sarah walked up to me, giving me a tight hug which borderline bruised my ribs. After what seemed like forever, she stepped away from me. Her eyes filling with unshed tears. I could understand her fear. After the Zombie Apocalypse swept through and left the world in destruction, we were all we had. _

_The feel of James's cool hand on my sleeveless shoulder pulled me out of my musing. His blue eyes met my brown ones. Something akin to fear then sadness flickered in them._

"_You be safe and don't let anything bite you in the ass. You survive by any means necessary or I will personally beat the hell out of you."_

_I smiled at that before pulling him into a hug. "Love you too J. Take care of Sarah and try not to get attacked by anymore branches while walking through wooded areas ok?"_

_A deep rumble erupted out of his chest as he laughed._

"_Oh come on, that was one time!"_

"_Yeah, well hopefully we will find what we're looking for in North Carolina and that won't be an issue anymore," Sarah chimed in. Her laugh mixing in along with ours. Saying one more farewell and declining Sarah's offer one last time to go with them, we got in our respective vehicles and went our separate ways._

That had been a month ago. Packing up the last of my belongings, I looked back at the two story home I grew up in as it went up in a blaze. With a sigh I pulled my long curly brown mane into a ponytail before braiding it. I knew the fire would draw the attention of the biters and the last thing I needed was for one to get a hold of my hair. A whining sound next to me drew my attention away from the still burning house.

"I know Rocky. I'll miss them too," I smiled down at the German Shepard as his big brown eyes looked into mine. He had been the only one alive in the house when I first arrived a week earlier. Someone, most likely my mother, had locked him down in the basement with a large bag of dog food spilled all over the floor. She must have hoped that someone would come for the canine. My mother had loved the dog so much, he was all she had of my dad after he was shot in the line of duty. Rocky had been his patrol dog. Now he was all I had left of my family besides the measly items I packed in my SUV.

Through the sounds of the flames engulfing the house, I could hear them drawing near. When my companion whined again, I moved to open the passenger's door and let him get in. With him safe inside, I moved around the front of the truck and climbed in just as five biters came into view. I could have taken them out easily but now was not the time. My heart was not in it and that could get me killed. Looking back in my rear view mirror one last time at my childhood home, I put the car in drive and pulled away, taking off down the street, leaving a wake of biters as they surrounded the burning house.

I was an assassin. I would cry my tears and then I would go out and do my job.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything

Author's Note: So… yes or no? Should I continue converting this story into a full on walking dead one or just leave it be?

CHAPTER 2

The sound of cicadas chirping reached my ears as I lay reclined in the driver's seat of my truck as Rocky slept soundly in back on the floor. I had taken out the middle and third row of seats to make room for the supplies I gathered along the way. I had about 5 cases of bottled water and probably enough canned goods to last two months. And then there was my duffle bag full of candy. Sarah had often joked that I had a candy addiction. Maybe I did, but I don't see how she had any room to judge me. James had pointed out that she was just as bad when it came to chocolate.

I had other things too like my weapons chest which held all sorts of goodies ranging from hand guns, to various daggers and even a few crossbows and swords. Of course none of them would ever be as kick ass as Sarah's scythe blade but hey it was good enough for me.

As the sun began to rise and morning came, I wiped my brow as a light sweat covered caramel colored skin making me feel sticky. Having lived in New York for a while, I forgot just how hot it could get in the south. Even at night during the summer. I needed to change. The current clothes I had on were fine for sleeping; a simple sky blue t-shirt and white shorts. But I intended to go out today and hunt something.

Quickly getting some clothes from one of my duffle bags, I pulled on a pair of white skinny jeans and a white tank top. I knew I was just asking for it by wearing all white, not only would I be easily visible in the forest, but white would surely be red by the end of the day if I ran into any walkers. Lacing up my knee high white converses, I shrugged. What the hell.

"Rocky. You ready to go catch something to eat?"

He barked in response. I took that as a yes. Opening the back door, he jumped out and walked a few feet away to relieve himself. I was confident that he wouldn't run off. He never let me out of his sight. So with that in mind, I closed the back door before going to the rear of my truck and retrieving a few daggers for today's hunt. Strapping two onto my thighs and slipping two of the smaller blades into my shoes, I grabbed a blood red bow and a set of black arrows. Checking everything one last time, I shut the trunk and locked the truck. Satisfied, I tucked the keys into my bra. It was times like these that I was thankful for boobs. Even with constantly training and having a high metabolism I still had my curves and assets. Sarah had once commented on how it was unfair, I simply laughed and told her big butts and boobs ran in my family.

With my keys safely in place, I set off into the forest with Rocky at my side.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Remember to review and favorite and follow. Like I said before, the story is a tweaking of something I did previously. So for the most part, it's done but I won't put up all the chapters at once like I did with the other story. Hope you're enjoying it.

CHAPTER 3

We walked quietly through the woods. The sound of Rocky's light panting reaching my ears. I wondered how Sarah and James were doing. They had gone to a town called Jacksonville in North Carolina to see if any of our old contacts were still alive on the marine base and if possible to get a more stable travelling vehicle. With the military bases I had been doubtful that anyone was still there but James laughed saying his buddy Alec was not one to be taken down easily. I had met the handsome man on a few occasions and I had to agree. He did seem like the type to survive anything…even a Zombie infestation. Alec had told us once that he had survived being bit by a poisonous snake, something about his blood being special. I wondered briefly what would happen if he ever got bit by one of those things.

My senses went on alert as Rocky growled beside me, just up ahead out of the woods I can see a bridge. As a scream tore through the air, I move closer to see some people fighting off walkers and by the looks of it they weren't doing so well.

_Well Valise. Get your ass up there._

Any thoughts of hunting fled my mind. In this moment the only thing that mattered to me was reaching those people. Rocky ran along side me as fast as he could as if he too knew that those people were on borrowed time.

Moments later I reach the overpass just in time to throw one of my hunting knives into the head of a biter creeping up on the Hispanic man busy shooting another of the dead creatures.

He looks to me with wide eyes, nodding a thank you. I quickly stab another biter who was unfortunate enough to come near me. I'm only briefly aware of two other men killing biters as well. Hey the more the merrier. Rocky continued to bark viscously at my side until the last biter is dead. It is then that I finally take in the small group of people.

The Hispanic man gives a few words of gratitude to me then the two men standing near his car. His smile soon drops as one of the men goes to the car and opens door and begins rummaging through the car waving a gun at the Hispanic man who tries to stop him. By this point I've seen enough. I hate men like them who prey on the weak.

"Hey asswhole! Get out of the car and leave this man alone before I put an arrow in your ass!"

Both the man in the car and his companion turn their attention from the family in the car to me. It was clear from the look on their faces that they had not been paying attention to my arrival. The one pointing the gun at the Hispanic guy laughed as he appraised my appearance.

"Look here you mulatto bitch. Yer' get own outta here if yer' know what's good for yah."

His words angered me. But I would not give him the satisfaction. Instead, I turned to his companion who stood silently watching our exchange.

"Is he always this stupid?"

My words got a smirk out of the guy who I realized was carrying a crossbow.

"For as far as I can tell." The guy turned to glare at his companion at his words.

"Oh I see you agree with her, lil brother? What yer' wanna fuck er' or something? I mean she is a hot piece of ass. Maybe we can share er'"

Brothers huh? Besides the obvious redneck appearance they both seemed to share, they looked nothing alike. Where Asshole was well built, he looked old enough to be my father. But his brother, was kind of sexy in a John Deer kind of way. His blue eyes looked me over just as his brother had done but he seemed to be assessing me as a threat and not as if I were a piece of meat. I appreciated the gesture because I was two seconds away from showing his brother what happens when you pissed me off.

"Merle, leave these people alone. Taking from those in need is not what we do." Oh, so asshole's name was Merle. My eyes widen as little brother raised his crossbow aiming it at Merle.

"You would really shoot yer' own brother? Over some little mexicos?"

I held my breath. I wasn't sure if I should interfere. What felt like eternity went by before Merle finally lowered his gun and allowed the Hispanic man to get in the car with his family. I sighed in relief. No blood had been shed. With the car now out of sight, the three of us stood alone on the overpass.

Pulling out my blade from the head of the dead biter, I approached the two men. They seemed to have forgotten about me once more, deep in a heated argument.

"I can't go back there. Those people hate me."

"You beat the hell out of Glenn."

"Oh whatever, chinaman needs to toughen up. A few cuts won't kill 'em"

"He's Korean!"

"See! This is what I'm talking about! They've changed you. Made you soft." Before I could interject, the younger brother dropped his crossbow and tackled Merle.

I had to do something because this could get ugly. Closing in on the two rolling around on the ground, I couldn't help but feel like karma was biting me in the ass for all the times Sarah had to pry me and James apart for similar arguments.

"Guys! Stop!"

Neither seemed to hear me as they continued rolling around on the hard concrete. We didn't have time for this. I had already decided that I was going to stick with them for a while or at least the younger brother.

"Rocky, these two are going to beat each other's brains out." My companion stuck his tongue out and wagged his tail before running over and retrieving a bottle of water. When he brought the bottle to me, I smiled. His intelligence really was frightening sometimes.

'_Yer' just a pussy!'_

'_At least I got both of my hands!'_

I opened the bottle of water and emptied its contents onto the two men. The results were instantaneous. They stopped fighting each other and got to their feet sputtering as they wiped the liquid from their faces. Both looked to me in surprise.

"Good now that I've got your attention. Look. We don't have time for this. An orgy of those biters could come at any moment now and I don't know about you but I don't want to be lunch."

"I don't know suga tits, yer' look good enough to be on the menu to me. Hell even my little brother here can't stop drooling over you." The little brother in question looked away as a slight blush reached his cheeks. He really was good looking. I sighed. Choosing to ignore Merle's comment for the time being.

"Do you two have a camp or something?"

Little brother bristled up at my words.

"Yer' not coming with us. I don't trust you."

I scuffed. "And why the hell not?" I asked as he took a step closer to me.

"Cause I said so." In return I took a step forward as well. I have gone toe to toe with monsters that would put fear in even the toughest men.

"Look Mr…"

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon."

"Mr. Dixon. I could have killed you plenty times over while you and your brother were rolling around on the ground. I haven't done anything to prove me untrust worthy."

"That may be true. But how do I know yer' not a spy from Woodbury?"

"From where?" What the hell was he going on about?

"She ain't one of the Governors. Girl like her…I would have remembered her." Wait. Not five minutes ago Merle was going off on me and now he was vouching for me? I voiced my thoughts at the older Dixon. He simply shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

"Way I see it. You're handy with a weapon and hard as nails. If my little brother and his friends are going to have any hope of making a stand against the Governor, they'll need all the help they can get. Besides, suga tits. I have a feeling things will get interesting with you around."

"Bite me Merle."

Daryl smirked. His eyes alight with amusement. It was obvious he was taking great fun from seeing his brother get stood up to by a woman. Then just as quick his smile dropped and a frown formed.

"We need to get back. I have a bad feeling."

I nodded. It was always good to follow a gut instinct.

"We can take my truck. It's parked just about a mile into the woods."

They nodded before getting into step with me. One brother on either side. Rocky took lead.

"What's with the mutt?"

I looked to Merle.

"His name is Rocky. He was a family pet."

"Aren't yah worried he'll attract the walkers and slow you down?"

"Walkers?"

"Oh um…I think you call 'em biters."

"Walkers…hmm that's cool I guess."

Daryl interjected looking over my five foot eight frame to his brother.

"Hey at least he has all of his limbs. If anyone is gonna slow us down. It's you."

I chuckled at that. Things had just gotten a whole lot interesting since I hooked up with the Dixon brothers.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there it is. Valise has finally collided with the Dixon Boys. For more, leave reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Valise and some plot.

CHAPTER 4

As my black Lincoln Navigator came into view, a twig snapped to my left. We froze collectively turning in the direction. Weapons raised and ready for a walker.

"Rocky. Go get it." My companion instantly shot off into the woods to go see what the source of the noise was. As we waited, I motioned the guys over to my truck.

"Sorry about the lack of seats in the back. I had to take them out to make space. But Merle I'm sure you will be comfy back there."

"Why I gotta get in the damn caboose?"

"Because I said so. Daryl has to give me directions to the prison so he rides shot gun."

Merle mumbled something about controlling women as he climbed into the back of the truck. I went to get into the driver's side when a hand touched me on the shoulder. I turned to look into the handsome face of Daryl Dixon.

"Uh uh Princess. I'm driving." I stared at him in disbelief.

"No. I'm driving. This is my truck."

"It will be faster if I just drive instead of having to give yer' directions."

"Well tough cause you're not driving. Besides I got the keys," I smirked. Instead of rebutting me or moving to go around to the passenger's seat, he took a step closer into my personal space. I could smell him. He smelt of forest, musk, and smoky wood along with something else that I guess was just uniquely him. I never thought I would find such a strange combination attractive. He continued moving into my personal space until we were an inch apart. If I breathed heavy our chest would touch. His unreable features stared down into mine. My breath hitched in my throat as he reached his hand up to touch my face then his hand slowly wondered down my neck, lightly caressing my collar bone. His fingers pushed the straps of my tank top and bra off. By this point I was so turned on that I was barely aware of the sound of the keys falling out of my bra. One of his larger hands caught them before they could hit the ground. He leaned forward and whispered near my ear.

"I'm driving…get in the car darling."

His words were like a bucket of cold water. I glared at him in disbelief.

"You jackass!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a bad man. Now get yer' ass in the car so we can go."

We looked up just in time to see Rocky heading towards us dragging something.

Daryl whistled in appreciation. Rocky had killed a deer.

"Well I'll be damned. Might be some hope for you after all mutt."

I rolled my eyes before moving to help Daryl put the deer in the back once we checked it over to make sure there were no walker bites on it. Rocky joined in the back as well.

Merle half heartedly complained about having to hold the deer carcass in his lap. But I reminded him that he would want to eat later and needed to shut his trap. Surprisingly, he listened.

We arrived to our destination in about twenty minutes time. What greeted us, had me reaching for my knives. To our left I could see a man trapped on the outside struggling with walkers. He looked to be out of ammo. Before Daryl can finally put the truck in park, I jumped out the car and take off in a dead run toward the man. Even with all my training I know I probably won't reach him in time, so I stop and throw one of my knives. It quickly covers the distance embedding into the walker the man was struggling with. I continue my run towards the man. I faintly hear Daryl and Merle's footsteps behind me. Wishing for my bow, I make due with two of my hunting daggers. As I finally reach the man, I toss him a knife from out of one of my boots.

He nods in appreciation as we continue killing walkers. For the first time in what feels like forever, I feel like I'm in my element. Doing what I was born to do. Kill things. Pulling my dagger out of one walker before plunging it into the head of another, I smile as I glance over my shoulder. The Dixon brothers are working their way through a group of walkers as well. I notice the man I loaned my knife to is holding his own as well. These men are fighters. Good.

As the last of the herd of walkers falls lifelessly to the ground. I look around for Rocky. When I inquire where he is. Daryl smirks.

"Don't worry. I left yer' mutt in the truck. Didn't want him trying to play hero and end up getting bit."

I smile at him for being considerate of me by keeping Rocky out of harm's way.

"Don't look at me like I'm some kind of saint. I just didn't want to have to listen to yer' whining about him if he had to be put down."

I roll my eyes in reply. The man who I ran to assist, walks up to us.

"Thanks for saving me. I was in a bind without any ammo. Daryl, who's your friend?"

"Friend? More like a nuisances. Hell what is yer' name. You never did give it."

I chuckled as the three men look at me expectingly.

"Valise. My name is Valise Times."

The man stuck his hand out.

"I'm Rick Grimes. You've come just in time. Please, you're welcome to stay with us."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Alright children. Playtime is over. Let's get back inside the fence."

At the sound of Merle's voice, Rick frowns before looking to Daryl.

"He can't stay here. Not after what he did to Glenn."

Daryl frowns. I look at the three men, remaining silent. Not quite sure how this will end.

"I meant what I said. I won't stay without my brother."

This time Rick frowns as he looks back and forth between Daryl and Merle.

"Alright. But he goes in a cell until further notice." Daryl nods.

"Deal."

"Now wait just one damn second," Merle interjects. I can sense that Rick is serious about his conditions with Merle and if the older Dixon doesn't watch himself, he'll have to leave.

"Merle. Shut up." Our eyes meet and he must have read the silent warning in mine because he gives a small growl and stalks off toward the prison.

Rick, Daryl, and I follow behind him at a slower pace.

All too soon, I'm standing in front of a group of people. Rick makes with the introductions. I can tell from the way he carries himself that he is the leader.

"Valise, this is Hershel, he's our resident medic." I take in the older man on crutches with kind eyes and smile. I have a good feeling about him.

"It's nice to meet you." He returns my smile.

"Valise my dear, thank you for helping us by saving Rick." I blush under the praise. I'm not used to getting gratitude from others for doing what I trained a good part of my life to do, kill.

"It was nothing."

Rick then went on to introduce me to the rest including his son, Carl and his daughter Judith. My heart went out to them when they explained how they lost Lori, Rick's wife. At the sound of a fight, we all turned to see a woman fighting off a large group of walkers out in the field. As they all looked on, I walked over to my truck which had been brought within the safety of the fences. Rocky instantly jumped out and ran over to assess the new group of people. I could feel Daryl's eyes on me as I opened the rear door and searched through my weapons chest. Brandishing a black handled katana, I closed the trunk and made my way out into the field. Leaving Rocky with the new group of people safely behind the fence. I made sure it was secure behind me as I move further into the yard. By this point I can feel all eyes on me.

Not wasting any time. I moved through the field and began taken out walkers.

Kick, behead, stab in brains, repeat.

Once I got into a rhythm, I made quick work of what seemed like an endless number of walkers. By the time the last walker dropped, my once white outfit was covered in dirt and walker guts.

"You're one of them."

At the sound of the woman's voice, I turned to face her.

"One of who?"

Her features were harsh, eyes harden from life experiences. I was grateful to have had Sarah and James to keep myself from growing that cold.

"One of the Red Regime."

I stiffened at her words.

"How do you know about the Red Regime?"

"Because my father was a member of the council."

Wow. I never thought I would see any other council member ever again after this apocalypse hit.

"What's your name?"

"Michonne…you?

"Valise."

"It's good that you are here. There is a war about to begin and these people will need all the help they can get."

A war? I would have to have a talk with Rick or maybe even Daryl later about this. For now we needed to secure this yard again. Turning to look back at the group standing behind the fence I yell.

"So are you all going to stand there all day or are you going to help secure this gate?"

Daryl, Rick, and Glen all rushed down to help secure the gate. Taking a hold of the falling piece of fence as me and Michonne continued killing walkers as they filed into the yard.

I briefly heard Daryl murmur something along the lines of. _"Damn woman is like the terminator."_ I shook my head, as my blade impaled into a walker's skull. With our efforts, we managed to re-secure the yard before night fall. By the end of the day, all I wanted to do was change out of these bloody clothes and sleep. After grabbing my duffle bag of clothes and personal items, I locked my truck. We all agreed to come unload in the morning. As the group made their way inside with me and Michonne carrying up the rear. I stopped as an all too familiar hand touched my shoulder. I looked into Daryl's eyes questioningly. Michonne had stopped as well. I gave her a subtle nod to go ahead inside. Rocky followed behind her.

Alone, I waited for him to speak. Fortunatly I didn't have to wait too long.

"What the hell are yer'?"

"I'm a black woman. Approximately twenty-five years old, with a dog named Rocky. You?"

"Don't be a smartass. I wanna know how you were able to clear out that field by yourself."

"Michonne helped." I argued. I was trying my best to avoid answering. I knew I would come clean about being the slayer eventually but I was too tired to do it tonight.

"Look. Daryl. I no offense, but I just met you. I don't exactly go around sharing my story with every person I meet. Just know I am not a threat to this group alright? I mean hell look at me! I look like a walking tampon! Can we please talk about this later?"

"Fine. But don't think I'll forget. Come on kotex, I'll show you to the showers and get you a cell."

I couldn't help but laugh at his sense of humor and be thankful that I had dodged the questions for now. As we went inside, the light banter continued between us and I couldn't help but think how much better he looked when he smiled instead of the scowl he liked to sport so much. I found myself wanting to be the one to make him smile more often. Oh boy Sarah was going to pick on me about this one. I could practically hear the redneck jokes now.

Author's Note: Well they've made it to the prison.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

CHAPTER 5

As I tossed onto my side once more facing the wall, I sighed. After helping me get cleaned up, Daryl showed me an empty cell on the second level of the cell block the group occupied. In my haste to get clean I had forgotten to get my bedding. Therefore I was somewhat shocked to see it waiting for me on top of the top bunk. When I asked Daryl about it he shrugged.

"Knew you would need it. Didn't want yer' going back out to get it cause you tend to find trouble. Swiped it while you got cleaned up."

Turning with my back to the wall, I sighed. It had to be around four in the morning. Try as I might. I just couldn't get comfortable. I peeked over the edge of the top bunk to see Rocky sleeping peacefully on the bottom bunk. I considered just getting up and meditating when a figure appeared in the door way. Although it was dark I could easily tell it was Daryl.

When I gave him a curious look, he tilted his head over his shoulder before disappearing out of sight. Jumping down gracefully from the top, my sock clad feet carried out of the room silently. Rocky never even stirred. I jumped slightly at the sight of Daryl leaning against the wall beside my cell. My mouth went dry at the sight of him. His bare chest greeted my eyes. His muscle rippling as he shifted next to the wall. My eyes traveled downward and I wasn't sure if I was sad or relieved to see he still had his jeans on. He really was a fine specimen.

"Wanna tell me what the hell wrong with you woman?"

I looked at him in confusion. What did I do now?

"I don't know what you mean."

"You in there tossing and turning and it's breaking my sleep. What's wrong with you why you can't sleep? After all that killing you did today with them geeks, I would think you would be passed out by now."

"Sorry for keeping you awake. I just have to adjust to sleeping in this new environment I guess. It's just weird…especially being in a cell." I explained, looking down to my socks. I don't know why I told him that. He probably thought I was just being a baby.

"I hate sleeping in them cells too. It's why I put my bed out here on the landing. Come on. You can sleep with me tonight. Im too tired to help yer' move yer' matress tonight." My eyes widen as I processed what he said. Had he just invited me to sleep with him? I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I mean. Sure I found him attractive but I had only known the guy for less than twenty-four hours.

"No that's ok. I'll go back to my cell and I'll try to stay still."

I turned to go back inside, when Daryl mumbled what sounded like "for fuck sake."

I couldn't stop the yelp that left my lips as I was suddenly yanked backwards by two strong arms around my waist. My pink tank top rising up as I struggled to get to my feet.

"Quit your struggling." Against my better judgment, my body did just as he ordered. Sagging into his embrace as he moved us toward his bed.

"Daryl…really this isn't necessary." I whispered to him as he sat me down on his bed. Instead of replying, he retreated into my cell. My brows knitted in confusion. What was he doing?

A few seconds later I got my answer as he re-emerged coming towards me, this time with my blankets in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you something to wrap up in. Figured you wouldn't be comfortable sharing my covers and you would be cold with that skimpy get up you got on." At his words I looked down at my nightwear. Along with my pink tank top, I had pink shorts to match that barely covered my rear. They were obviously not meant for women with plump butts. I hadn't really thought much of it because I hadn't been planning to model them for anyone.

Taking my blankets, I spread one on top of Daryl's bed which had been bare excerpt for a lone sheet. He looked at me questioningly.

"I have two blankets. It's only right you benefit too. I mean. I am sleeping on your bed."

He looked at me with that unreable expression I found myself growing to hate before letting out a grunt in acknowledgement. Without another word, we both settled on the mattress. Me on my stomach and him on his back. It wasn't long before I began to squirm a little.

"Turn on your side." His sleepy voice mumbled. Wordlessly, I complied, turning so my back now faced his front. One of his strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. My breath hitched in my throat. I could feel his hard muscles along my body where we touched. For the first time in a long time. I felt safe. Secure.

"Go to sleep princess."

Surprisingly. I felt myself complying. The day's adventures finally catching up to my body. I welcomed the sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

CHAPTER 6.

The rays of first mornings light filtered into the cell block. My eyes widened as I took in our current position. Sometime during the night we had shifted. Daryl lay on his back and I was sprawled across him, my leg slung over his hip and my hand on his chest. I knew he would be uncomfortable with this if he woke up to our current position. As quietly as I can, I remove my leg from over his body. My hand remains on his chest however as he shifts again in his sleep and puts his arm around my waist keeping me pressed against his front. Seeing as I am not going to be able to move without waking him up, I give up for the time being and take in his face.

He looked so much younger in his sleep. The frown lines always present when he was awake were nonexistent as he slept. His long thick, beautiful eye lashes resting against his cheek. I could have watched him like that all day. So peaceful and relaxed. Unfortunately it was not meant to be.

"Morning sugar tits. When you're done playing with my little brother, feel free to come over here and I'll show you what a real man can do."

I looked over to the cell on the far end that Merle was peeking his head out of. Rick had locked him in the cell on the conditions that he only be free when Daryl was around to watch him. As Daryl began to stir, I quickly removed myself from his arms. I chanced to look back as I made my way to my cell and our eyes met. As always his face was a blank mask. It would be nice to get some kind of reaction from him. Shaking my head, I went into my cell to change just as Merle's voice reached my ears.

"Well good morning little brother. Did you have a nice rest sleeping beauty?"

A grumpy sleep filled "Shut up Merle." Replied back. I snickered to myself as I changed into a pair of dark washed jeans and a black tshirt with the words "I wanna be sedated" across the front. I smiled as I thought back to the day I got the shirt.

"_James hurry up. If we don't get back before Sarah wakes up, she's gonna be pissed." I said as we continued looking through the abandoned clothing store. We could have waited for Sarah but she had a tendency to get caught up in picking clothes and we would then have to endure hours of her searching. We were just looking for a couple of blacks tees forJames because he was down to his last two. _

"_Yeah, hold your bloody horses, I'm coming woman."_

_It was then that he called me over as he held up a woman's graphic tshirt. I laughed when I read what the front said. "I wanna be sedated."_

"_Oh I have to get this."_

"_I knew you would see things my way." At his words we both started laughing. He had once told me the story of how he attempted to take Sarah out on a date without her knowing it was a date. During the car ride to what was supposed to be a stakeout for a vamp's nest, he had provided entertainment by singing the Ramones song. Of course that night had not gone how he thought it would. Sarah had been in denial of her feelings for him at the time. Thank goodness she had come around._

_Sticking the tshirt in my backpack, I wrapped my arm around James' arm as the words helplessly tumbled past my lips:_

_Twenty-twenty-twenty-four hours to go_

_At this point James chucked and joined in. His low rich voice filling the air._

_I wanna be sedated!_

_We both laughed as we continued singing even as two walkers appeared infront of us on the way back to camp. James snapped his walker's neck before sticking his dagger through it's skull as he finished the song off. His voice echoing through the night._

"_I WANNA BE SEDATED!"_

I smiled at the memory. I knew they were alive. I just hoped they would find me soon because I really did miss them. In a sense they were my family. Opening my bag, I retrieved my hair brush. My wild mane of dark curls was all over the place. I worked quickly to get them into a more manageable appearance. When I finished brushing them, they were still as wild as ever but this time there was a method to the madness. My hair reached down to the middle of my back and I usually put it in one long braid so the walkers couldn't grab at it so easily. But since I was inside the prison for the day, I figured I would leave it down.

"Breakfast ready. Come on, princess." A voice spoke from outside my cell.

"I'm coming Daryl Dixon. Hold your horses." I shot back as I quickly laced up my black high top converses. Thankful I had grabbed them from the truck last night when I got my bag. My white ones were goners. Even if I scrubbed them till my hands bled, there was too much dirt and guts on them along with the stray grass stains. Oh well, they were just shoes. I wasn't as sentimental as James was when it came to clothes.

He had the mother of all temper tantrums when a pack of walkers surrounded him and it ended in his prized black leather duster being ripped to shreds. He was so angry that he took off in a huff and began killing every walker he came in sight of. Sarah and I had looked at each other and quietly snickered at his childish behavior before following the trail of dead bodies until we located the blonde man. Thankfully we ran across another that looked almost identically to his old one in a leather coats store.

Lacing up my shoes, I exited my cell, Rocky right behind me. Just as I expected, Daryl was waiting for me.

"Took you long enough girl," a voice said to my left. I whipped my head around to see Merle out of his cell leaning against the opposite side of my cell as Daryl.

I looked to Daryl, my eyebrow raised in question. As if he read my mind, he grunted.

"He gotta eat too."

I nodded, I followed the two men down to the first floor bringing up the rear. Not trusting Merle not to touch my rear if he was behind me. When I voiced my concerns, he chuckled.

"You know me so well already."

Shaking my head at his juvenile behavior, we made our way to the main area where everyone else was already sitting around eating breakfast. After greeting everyone with a quick 'good morning' in which they replied in kind. I was just making my way to sit down next to Daryl on the steps when an argument broke out between Merle and a woman named Maggie. Apparently she didn't want him near her. I didn't know the whole story but I knew enough to know that Merle had put her in harm's way and her boyfriend, Glenn looked about ready to stab him.

As Daryl moved to go break up the problem, I patted him on the shoulder urging him to sit down and finish his breakfast.

"I got this one." I said throwing him a wink.

In one swift move, I placed my food down on the table and sat down between the two. Maggie looked at me for a moment curiously, then gave me a small smile of gratitude. Even Glenn who sat directly across from her looked to have calmed down slightly at my actions. I returned her smile before turning to look at Merle who was no longer looking at Maggie, his attention now fully on me.

"Well, I knew it was only a matter of time before you came on over here. Jealous that I was talking to that one? Don't be, you know I only got eyes for you sugar tits."

I rolled my eyes, unable to stop the snicker that left my lips. The oldest Dixon brother really was unbelievable. Looking away from him, I turned my attention to my breakfast. Someone had made eggs. I actually like eggs, even powdered ones, I just wish I had some cheese. Oh well, beggers can't be choosers. Taking a bite, I finished chewing it and swallowed before responding.

"Shut up Merle. I'd go girl on girl before I ever touched you."

Daryl spoke from his seat on the steps. "Damn Merle, you turning women into lesbians."

The others around us laughed at that. Merle shot Daryl a glare for the remark before smirking.

"Well if I did, I wouldn't mind as long as I could be the meat between that sandwich if you know what I mean."

I couldn't stop the snort that broke past my lips. I damn near choked on my breakfast when Rick spoke up.

"Well too bad you weren't here when the prisoners were still here. They would have gladly let you be the meat in their sandwich."

By this point everyone was full out laughing. It seemed like today was going to be a good day after all.

A/N: The song that Valise and James sing is 'I wanna be sedated' by the Ramones.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

CHAPTER 7

After breakfast Rick divided us up to get started on today's work. Beth, a blonde teenager who was apparently Maggie's younger sister was left in charge of carrying for Judith inside while Carol and Carl unloaded my truck and put away all of the supplies inside. With Glenn keeping watch up in the tower and Hershel on the bridge. That left me, Michonne, Daryl, Merle, and Rick to clear out the yard of the dead walkers from yesterday. Between the five of us we managed to sit the tilted sideways truck right side. Of course I probably could have sat it up by myself with some effort. But I humored them. I wasn't quite ready to explain super strength.

Tossing a corpse inside the back of the truck, I sighed. We had made a dent in the number loitering the yard. But the truck was only so big. After a few more, we agreed that Michonne would drive them out a few miles from the prison and dump them. Merle volunteered to go with her. When I looked at him in surprise. He shrugged saying it beat staying here sitting on his ass until the truck was back. Rick seemed hesitant to let him go at first. But I volunteered to go along and keep an eye on him and make sure he and Michonne didn't kill each other. Rick finally conceded. Daryl and Merle exchanged some kind of silent message that probably came with practice of growing up around each other. Daryl gave me a nod before walking off, mumbling something about going hunting, his crossbow firmly in hand.

Before we left, Rick pulled me aside.

"Valise, in all the excitement yesterday I forgot to give you back this." I opened my hand as he laid my knife in it. "Don't hesitate to use that if Merle tries anything stupid."

I smiled at that. "When does Merle ever not try anything stupid. Don't worry Rick, between me and Michonne, I think even he knows better than to try something."

The former officer gave me a warm smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Hurry back. Don't want to have to send Daryl after you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh no, we don't want that. He'd probably go off on a tangent that I wouldn't even be able to understand with his southern drawl." Our leader chuckled as Merle's voice reached our ears.

"Darling if you and officer Friendly are done yapping, we need to get this show on the road."

I grinned at that. Officer Friendly himself sent Merle a glare. Patting him on the shoulder I headed toward the delivery truck.

It took us about roughly an hour to dump all the dead walkers. We went to get back in the truck and head back to the prison when the sound of voices reached our ears.

'_I promise you they are good people.'_ A female voice spoke.

'_They turned us away!'_ Another spoke. Most likely a man.

'_That's only because they didn't know you.'_ The first voice spoke again.

'_They still don't know us. What makes you think this time will be different?'_ There was silence for a moment after the man asked the question. Then the woman finally replied.

'_I just have a gut feeling.' _

They were obviously talking about the group at the prison. By the sound of their voices they were coming closer. I retrieved my dagger from its strap against my thigh.

"We got company."

"Living or dead?" Michonne asked me, her sword ready at her side.

"Living."

Merle took the safety off his gun.

"Let's hope they not the Governor's men."

As the newcomers entered the clearing, they froze. Two women and a man.

A blonde stepped forward.

"Michonne." I relaxed slightly when Michonne put her blade back in it's sheath. If my companion wasn't worried then neither was I.

"Andrea."

Oh, I knew that name. The others had told me she used to be one of ours but now chose to share the Governor's bed. Why was she here then?

"Why are you here?" Michonne asked as if she heard my unspoken question. The blonde woman walked over to us, her two companions stood waiting.

"I need to talk to Rick and the others. We gotta figure out a way to make some kind of truce that will stop the blood shed."

I made a noise of disbelief at that in my throat. Andrea turned her attention to me.

"And who are you?"

"None of yer' damn business."

I looked at the redneck in surprise as he answered for me. The blonde woman narrowed her eyes at me then Merle before turning back to Michonne.

"Look let me talk to Rick ok. Tyrese and Sasha said they came a few days earlier and Rick kicked them out. They're really good people." Andrea pleaded. I got a small sense of satisfaction when both Merle and Michonne looked at me expectantly. Their looks made it clear to Andrea that I was in charge amongst the three of us. She must have realized this because she finally turned to look at me.

I thought it over. On one hand, if Rick turned them away then there was nothing I could do to stop him from doing it again. But I had also heard that Rick had not been in his right mind the days following the birth of Judith and the death of his wife. Maybe he would reconsider. We could use the extra help.

"Fine. Let's go."

Andrea's companions sighed in relief almost as if they expected me to say no. The woman, Sasha walked up to me and extended her hand.

"I'm Sasha. Thank you so much."

I shook it. "Valise. And don't thank me yet. I have a good feeling about you two but it's up to Rick in the end."

"Well if we are done with this little pow wow, can we head back? We still have more walkers to dump back in the yard," Merle grumbled impatiently as he moved to get in the truck. As we piled into the truck and headed back to the prison, my thoughts wondered off to my favorite two blondes. Neither of them natural. What were they doing right now? I couldn't help but miss them, sometimes I wish I had gone with them, but then I realized if I had, I never would have been on that overpass or met the Dixon brothers, more specifically Daryl.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, The Walking Dead isn't mine either , and neither is Vampire Diaries, I am only borrowing them for the playground of my OC character-Valise Times.

SPOLIERS: Post-Chosen BTVS, Mid-season 3 TWD, and no specific time during the Vampire Diaries.

CHAPTER 8

Just as I had expected. Rick had not been so inviting to the returned visitors. Everyone stood inside the main room of our cell block, Andrea and her two companions the center of attention.

"Look, Tyrese, Sasha. I'm sure y'all are good people but I'm not putting any of my people at risk by having you hear." The two nodded their understanding. Tyrese stepped forth.

"We understand. If you would just give us some water we'll be on our way."

What the hell? Had Rick completely lost his mind.

"Wait a damn minute. Rick these two have been nothing but genuine. We could use their help around the prison and with the Governor out to get us it wouldn't hurt to have some extra people watching our backs."

Daryl stiffened next to me. The others of our group remained silent. But I could tell that they agreed with me. Even Carl gave me a small smile. Tyrese and Sasha looked hopeful. And Rick looked pissed.

"Valise I understand you want to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but we can't take in every stray that comes our way."

"No Rick. These are good people. We have plenty of food rations to go around. Between the cafeteria findings and those I brought here there is no reason to turn them away!"

The room grew silent as the truth of what I said sunk in. It was Carl who stepped forward.

"Look dad, I want to keep Judith safe too. These people don't seem too bad. Give em a chance."

Rick seemed to deflate at that. He slowly walked over to stand infront of me. I felt both Dixons tense on either side of me, no doubt ready to interject if needed.

"Fine. They can stay. But if they put the others in danger or worse, that blood will be on your hands." I nodded. Choosing to remain quiet in the face of my small victory, I looked to Daryl when he gave my shoulder a small nudge. I wasn't quite sure what it meant but I chose to take it as his way of saying I did the right thing by standing up to Rick. I glanced at Sasha and Tyrese who both sent me a grateful smile.

With that piece of business out the way, the room turned back to Andrea and her original reason for being here. The Governor…She seemed to grow angry when it became clear that she was not as welcomed amongst these people as she used to be. I didn't blame them. What was wrong with her? Siding with the man who wanted her friends dead.

"Rick. There has a to be a way that we can make peace between the two sides."

"Peace? You call sending a truck load of walkers in to slaughter us and opening unprovoked fire on us peace?"

At his words the blonde had the sense to look sheepish.

"I didn't know about that plan. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?! Axel is dead because of your boyfriend." We all looked at Carol. The slightly older woman usually remained quiet. Andrea scuffed.

"He was just an inmate."

This time Daryl spoke up. "Just an inmate? He was a human being. Hell there is very little that separates me from him. I reckoned my life ain't worth shit to yer' huh? What if that were me he had shot or Carol or Carl or Beth or hell even shortround? What does it matter? Your boyfriend killed one of our own, ain't no peace in that."

I looked at him as his back retreated into the cell area, seemingly done with the conversation. It was clear where he stood on the situation. I wondered if I should go talk to him, but Merle mumbled lowly next to me. _'Leave em be. Let em cool off.'_

Against most of ours opinions, Rick told Andrea to set the meeting up so he could meet with the Governor and talk peace. I honestly wanted to slap him. He even gave her a gun and sent her on the way in one of our cars.

We had three days before Rick went off to meet with the man who had been terrorizing the prison group. The group seemed to collectively agree to disperse after our visitor departed. Tyrese, Sasha, Merle, and Michonne went back to the yard and finished getting rid of the last of the walkers. Beth was still watching Judith, Carl close by keeping a watchful eye on them bath. I wondered if Beth was aware that Carl seemed to have a crush on her. Probably not. But it was cute to see that even with all the chaos people still had affection for others. With Daryl still up on the landing cooling off, I decided to help Carol prepare dinner.

Usually we warmed our food over an open flame outside, but I coerced her into going with me to the cafeteria and using the actual kitchen. We didn't use it often because there was no way to close it off and prevent walkers from getting in.

Since I promised to keep watch while she cooked, Carol had decided on cooking up the deer Daryl caught on his hunt today along with greens and corn. It was time everyone got a proper meal.

"So Valise. You and Daryl huh?"

"What about us?"

She shrugged at me as she continued cooking.

"Just wondering. How serious are you two?"

I crossed my arms as I leaned against the wall farthest from her but closest to the entrance of the kitchen.

"We're just friends. I mean don't get me wrong, he is one sexy redneck. But I don't know. He just doesn't seem like the type to be in a relationship."

Carol snorted at that. "Honey, Daryl Dixon is a puzzle that you gotta figure out. He's not used to a lot of affection. And sure as hell is awkward when giving it."

"You got that right."

"If you like him, you gotta hang in there and give him a little push cause he doesn't waste energy on people he don't care about."

I smiled at the woman. She really was a sweetheart. I knew she had a thing for Daryl and part of me felt bad for even thinking of going there with him. But the heart wants what the heart wants.

"Dually noted."

"Good. Now, tell me about your friends. The ones you say are supposed to come find you," she said as she stirred the pot of green beans. Having decided to bake two cakes after finding the boxes of mix in the kitchen, she checked those as well before turning back to me. The kitchen smelt like home. The aromas of food in the air.

"Well. There is Sarah. She's like my best friend and big sister all in one. She taught me everything I know about using weapons."

Carol smiled "She must be an amazing woman."

I returned her smile as I thought of the blonde slayer. "She is. One of the most caring and selfless people I have ever met."

The older woman nodded, stirring the corn. "And your other friend, Jimmy was it?"

I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my mouth as I pictured Spike's reaction to someone calling him Spud. I wondered if I could get Carol to say it if she ever met him.

"James."

Carol looked at me with interest. "And what about him? This James guy."

"Sarah may have taught me how to use a weapon, but James. He taught me how to street fight and use my surroundings as a weapon. He's a pain in my ass but I know he would give his life to protect me and Sarah."

"So are him and Sarah together?" _Together?_ That didn't even begin to describe their relationship. What they had ran deeper than that.

"Oh they're together alright. What they have is eternal. Not even walkers can break that up," I said.

"That's beautiful. I look forward to meeting them."

"Yeah, you just can't take anything James says to heart tho. He may be a hard ass on the outside, but he's really a good guy."

Carol began emptying the corn into a big serving bowl. "Sounds like someone we both know."

We looked at each other and laughed. I spun around dagger ready when the sound of footsteps echoed from behind me. My blade stopped an inch away from its intended target. _Speak of the devil._

"Next time yer' pull a knife on me, you best use it princess."

"Jeez Daryl, I thought you were a walker."

"Not my fault, I called out to y'all but you were too busy in here yapping to here me." I looked to Carol at his comment. Had we really been that distracted?

"Anyways, I came to see if you two needed any help."

"Aw, thank you Daryl that's sweet of you. If you could watch out for walkers as we get this food back to the others that would great," Carol said giving him a soft smile. I held back a snicker as I noticed Daryl blush slightly under her praise. She was right. He really wasn't used to dealing with nice people.

"Yeah well quit your chattering and let's get a move on."

Putting away my dagger, I moved over to Carol and took the very large roaster full of tonight's dinner. Carol managed to carry both the side dishes while balancing the cakes. Woman was super girl in the kitchen. I watched as she moved out of the kitchen, jumping slightly at the sound of Daryl's voice.

"Come on princess, get the molasses out yer' ass."

Walking past Daryl and exiting the kitchen to follow Carol, I looked back at him.

"Get the molasses out my ass. What does that even mean?" Carol giggled at my words.

"Means, you're moving too slow for Daryl's liking," she answered.

"Damn right."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh of my own.

"You are an ugly son of a bitch," Daryl's voice reached my ears and I frowned. I turned to ask him what his problem was but stopped as he fired an arrow into the forehead of a lone walker that managed to sneak up on us. Carol and I looked wide eyed at him. Finally I broke the silence.

"Thanks."

He gave a grunt in response.

The rest of the way back to our cell block was made without incident.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

CHAPTER 9

Dinner was a calm affair. Everyone sat throughout the main room eating and praising Carol for her cooking skills. She blushed, saying how she couldn't have done it without my help. Although I didn't do anything besides keep her company, I appreciated the gesture. Once everyone was done, the leftovers were taken back to the cafeteria and put in the refrigerator we had cleaned out and plugged into the generator. With our newest members given their cell on the second floor next to Merle's, everyone said their good nights and turned in for the night. I climbed the steps and reached the landing to see Daryl making his bed. It was then that I noticed my blankets were once again on his bed. Our eyes met for a second and I gave him a 'what's going on?' look.

"Figured it would be too much hassle to have to keep dragging your mattress in and out of your cell each night, so we could just share mine."

I suppressed the knowing smile I wanted to give him. Instead, I nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Let me go change." He gave a grunt in reply as he went to removing his shoes. Leaving him to his task, I entered my cell to see Rocky lying on the bottom bunk. My companion had taken a liking to Carl and Beth. He still tended to wonder around looking for me sometimes when I was out of sight, but he would quickly return to the kids once he had reassured himself that I was safe. Removing the dirty clothes, I threw on a really large t-shirt that stopped at mid-thigh. Pulling my hair back into a single braid, I pat Rocky on the head.

"Night boy." He gives my hand a quick lick before I head out the cell. When I walk up to Daryl's bed, the hunter is already in bed laying on his side with his eyes closed. Starring at his shirtless chest that is exposed since the blankets are around his waist, I notice a few scars and frown.

"Ain't anyone ever told yah it's rude to stare?"

"Sorry." I say half- heartedly while my mind still reeled from his scars. I had seen plenty of battle wounds. Hell I had a few of my own, but something told me that wasn't the case with those.

"Yeah, well come on, we got an early day tomorrow." Giving him a small smile, I climb into bed beside him. I notice as he wraps his arm around my waste that we're sharing both blankets. Maybe Carol was right. I had to take baby steps with him. With him spooning my back, I soon feel myself being lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart beat.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

CHAPTER 10

We all stood outside in a circle as Rick gave us instructions. Since him, Carl, and Michonne would be going into town to get weapons in preparation of our impending confrontation with the Governor, Daryl and Glenn had been left in charge to hold down things here at the prison. In the event that they didn't return in at least twenty-four hours' time, Maggie, Merle, and I would come looking for them. I hoped it didn't come to that.

As the jeep faded from sight, I locked the fences back before joining the others as they stood a few feet off talking.

"The kid is gonna need more formula soon. She's eating her weight and then some," Hershel said as he looked to Judith who was being held by Daryl.

"Don't worry little ass kicker, we'll get you some more food." My heart melted at the sight of him holding the laughing baby. I never would have guessed that he had it in him. It was endearing.

As I approached and held out my hands to take her, he seemed almost reluctant to let her go just yet, but relented. As I looked into the baby's blue eyes, I couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful and I would do everything in my power to make sure she lived to see adulthood.

"Hey there…aren't you just the cutest thing," I cooed as I ran a finger over her little button nose. She giggled in response. Everyone continued making plans as I held her.

My senses made me extra aware of Daryl's eyes as they never left me. Looking up from Judith's face, I noticed that Daryl had an odd look on his face. It was almost like the blank stares he gave sometimes except something flickered in his eyes as he continued to look at me and Judith.

"Daryl it would be wise if we got this formula before the meeting tomorrow. We never know how things may go or how long it will be before it's safe to go for more," Hershel said as he gave me a small smile as I continued to make the baby giggle. His voice seemed to snap Daryl out of whatever trance he had been in.

"I agree. Someone needs to go."

"I'll go." We looked at Glenn who's bruises had all but healed.

"No. I don't want you out there again so soon. I need you to stay here and hold things down with Maggie and Merle," Daryl rebutted. The shorter man looked as if he wanted to argue but glanced between Merle and Maggie. He gave Daryl a curt nod in acceptance.

"Daryl, you can't go alone." This time Carol chimed in.

"He's not. I'm going with him," I replied as I handed Judith back to Beth.

"No." I sigh. I knew he would argue with me on this, even after seeing how well skilled I was in a fight.

"I'm going. You need back up and I'm the best one to do the job. Stop being stubborn about this."

His blue eyes stared at mine for a moment before he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Fine. But you better not slow me down."

I nodded, catching the look of amusement on both Maggie and Glenn's faces.


End file.
